Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail, OneShots
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Hawk is an S-Class Mage for various guilds. He comes back to Fairy Tail for a visit and tries to convince Natsu to confess his feeling towards the girl he likes. But who's the girl Hawk likes? Now with more one shots! Also this is the Hawk from the chapter story, not the first one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story goes along with my multiverse theory. I was bored when i wrote this, but i had thought about writing it before. The story takes place a year after current events in Fairy Tail. So have fun, if you don't like it tell me, if you do like it tell me, if you want me to try and continue it, i might if you tell me.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**One-Shot**

Hawk has finally return Magnolia after doing various jobs for various guilds. Hawk was a twenty-one year old S-class mage. He was of average height and had a tone muscular body. He had long brown hair in a ponytail and five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a black sleeveless trench coat over a black t-shirt. He wore white baggy pants with a black belt and black boots. He had a katana slung over his back. Going up his right arm were various guild symbols tattoos, including Fairy Tail. He was coming back after doing S-Class missions for Makarov and other masters. He walked through town observing the sights. Not much had changed, but it was still great to see everything. He arrived at Fairy Tail, which was much bigger than it was before. Hawk peeked his head in the window to see who was there. Macao and Wakaba were sitting at a table drinking. Reedas was painting in the corner. Nab was standing at the job board. The Master was sitting on the counter of the bar. And then there were two girls he'd never seen before, one with blonde hair and one with blue, sitting at the bar. (Lucy & Wendy) He was surprised how few people were there. He walked in and quietly made it past everyone and sat down at the bar next to Makarov and the girls. "Yo, how's it going Master?" Hawk greeted.

"Hawk your back. This sure is a surprise. What brings you back?" Makarov asked.

"I was done with all my jobs so I thought I'd say hi." Hawk said. "By the way where is everyone?"

"Well Mirajane is out shopping. Elfman was around earlier, but he went off somewhere. And I don't know where Erza, Natsu and Grey are. And everyone else is out on jobs." Makarov said.

"They are at my house." The blonde girl said.

"Oh, why?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know. I think they think they live there." She said.

"I see well that's better than them being here. So what's your name?" Hawk asked.

"I'm Lucy, I've only been here for a couple months." Lucy said.

"How about you?" Hawk asked the other girl.

"I'm Wendy, I'm brand new here." Wendy said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Hawk said.

"So why don't you want Natsu and them around?" Lucy asked.

"I don't mind Grey, but Natsu wants to fight me and Erza has had kind of a crush on me since we were younger. She use to fight with Mira about it. I kinda have my own crush on someone else." Hawk said.

"That sounds like Natsu, but I'm a little surprised at Erza." Lucy said.

"So is Natsu at your place cause you two are an item?" Hawk asked.

Lucy blushed heavily. "What! No way! We're just apart of the same team!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment.

"Really? Then why are you so embarrassed?" Hawk asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said, still blushing.

Hawk chuckled. "Oh I love being back here, everyone is so funny." He said.

Just then Natsu and Happy walked in. "Oi Lucy where'd you go?" Natsu shouted. Then he noticed Hawk. "Oi it's Hawk! Hawk fight Me!" Natsu jumped towards him ready to punch him.

Hawk threw an elbow in to his stomach then grabbed the back of his head and smashed him through the bar. "Looks like I win again." Hawk said.

"I'm not done yet. Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu shouted, aiming his flame engulfed fist at Hawk. Hawk engulfed his hand in black fire and caught Natsu's fist. He let go an Natsu dropped to floor gripping his hand and rolling around on the ground. "I doesn't burn! It doesn't burn!" Natsu shouted.

"How did you do that? I thought fire didn't hurt Natsu." Lucy said.

"My fire is a little different." Hawk said.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer too?" Wendy asked.

"Me? No, I'm a conjurer. I just happen to conjure black fire. I don't understand why it hurts Natsu. It's probably because he magic isn't completely matured. I bet he'll eventually be immune to it, but for now I can have fun with him." Hawk said with a grin.

Just then Erza and Grey walked in. "Natsu what are you doing on the floor?" Grey asked.

"Hawk burned my hand, but it doesn't hurt!" Natsu said still gripping his hand.

"Hawk's here?" Erza said excited.

"Oh shit." Hawk muttered. "Hey Erza, how have you been?" Hawk asked with a fake smile.

"Great. How about you?" Erza asked excitedly.

"Everything's good." Hawk said.

"So did you come back to see me, cause if you did maybe we can go out on a date." Erza said.

"I've never seen Erza like this." Wendy whispered to Lucy.

"Me neither." Lucy whispered back.

"Oh I would but I…um…I promised Natsu I'd fight him." Hawk said. He stood up. "Come on Natsu let's go." He grabbed Natsu's scarf and dragged him outside.

"Wait for me!" Happy shouted running after them.

They were walking down the road, Hawk relieved he got away. "So where do you want to fight?" Natsu asked.

"We're not really fighting. I just said that to get away from Erza." Hawk said.

"But I want to fight." Natsu said.

"I'll fight you later. I'd rather just talk." Hawk said.

"Fine. So why did you run away from Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Cause she likes him." Happy said.

"Don't say it like that." Hawk said.

"Oh one of those. I don't understand those kind of situations." Natsu said.

"Oh come on, you're a young man. You've got to like someone." Hawk said.

"I don't know. Those types of feelings are confusing." Natsu said.

"That's understandable. But what about that girl Lucy? She seems to like you." Hawk said.

"What? Lucy's my partner, that's all!" Natsu shouted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Hawk asked.

"Well that's because…" He trailed off.

"Because he likes her." Happy said.

"Don't roll your tongue at me!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu there is nothing wrong with liking a girl." Hawk said.

"So, it's still hard to talk about." Natsu said.

"So you do like her." Hawk said.

"Well…I…um…yes." Natsu said.

"You should tell her." Hawk said.

"I can't do that!" Natsu shouted.

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"What if she won't be my friend after that?" Natsu asked.

"I think she'd be more than your friend." Hawk said.

"I don't know." Natsu said.

"If she says no, I'll fight you right there and then." Hawk said.

"Really?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"It's a win-win. You either get a girlfriend or a fight with me." Hawk said.

"Okay I'll do it." Natsu said.

"Great. Here's the plan." Hawk said. He whispered his plan in Natsu's ear.

It was dusk and Happy and Hawk were standing outside Fairy Tail, peeking in through the window. "Okay Happy go give this note to Lucy." Hawk said.

"Why can't you?" Happy asked.

"Cause Erza and Mira are in there." Hawk said.

"But they like you." Happy said again.

"Stop saying that. Besides I like someone else." Hawk said.

"Okay give me the note." Happy said with determination. Happy ran into the guild and run up to Lucy who was talking to Wendy. "Lucy!"

"Happy what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"This is for you." Happy said handing her the note.

She opened the note and read it out loud. "Meet me in South Gate Park- Natsu."

"What do you think he wants?" Wendy asked.

"He probably wants to go treasure hunting again." Lucy said with a sigh. She got up and walked to the park. Natsu was standing there under the big cherry blossom tree. She walked up to him. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

He had a tint of red in his face and was slightly sweating. He was looking down at his feet. "Well I was talking to Hawk and he told me to tell you." He said vaguely.

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"That I kind of like you." Natsu said.

"Do you mean really like or friend like?" Lucy asked starting to blush.

"Really like." Natsu said blushing.

Lucy leaped at him wrapping her arms around him. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad. I like you like that too." She said.

"Really? Natsu asked.

"Yes!" Lucy said.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, hugging her back. Eventually the broke their embrace

"So that means we can go on a date. Let's go." Lucy said.

"But I've never been on a date." Natsu said.

"Don't worry just be yourself." Lucy said, grabbing his hand and walking off.

Hawk was standing across the street, out of sight, watching. He smiled when she hugged him and chuckled when she dragged him off. "Hey." A voice said from behind him.

"Cana, hi." Hawk greeted.

"How have you been?" Cana asked.

"Good. How bout you?" Hawk asked back.

"Good. I finally became an S-Class Mage." Cana said.

"I heard. I wanted to come back and celebrate with you, but I had picked up too many jobs." Hawk said.

"You're sweet. But we can celebrate now." Cana said grabbing his hand.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hawk said.

They walked off into the sunset, holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a couple more one shots where Hawk helps others find love. If you've read Hawk Story: Fairy Tail then you know he's a Fairy Tail Wizard and not a utility wizard like in my first one shot. There is no specific timeline for these other than they are after the timeskip. Here is the first one. Enjoy.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Warm Water, Icy Heart**

Hawk was sitting at the bar that morning. Unfortunately Cana was nursing a hangover so she was still at home. This gave Hawk a chance to grill a certain former Phantom member. "So, how's the pursuit going?" Hawk asked Juvia.

"Pursuit?" Juvia questioned.

"You know, your pursuit of love. How close are you to getting him?" Hawk asked.

Juvia blushed a little. "How did you know about that?" She asked.

"Cana talks almost as much as I do." Hawk answered.

"I see." Juvia said.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"Gray doesn't really care about Juvia. Somedays, I don't think he even knows Juvia exists." Juvia said sadly.

Hawk looked at the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes were the same as Cana's use to be. Hawk took her hand. "Come with me." Hawk told her.

"Wait, where?" Juvia asked.

"Trust me." Hawk said. He lead Juvia back to his house and went to wake up Cana. "Cana, it's time to get up." He said softly.

"I don't wanna. My head hurts." Cana said, pulling the covers over her head.

"But I need you to help me with something." Hawk told her.

"What?" Cana whined.

"We're going to help Juvia with her love life." Hawk said.

Cana's eyes shot open. "Really?" Hawk nodded. "Well, that could be fun."

"Um, Juvia never agreed to this." Juvia said.

"You really don't have a choice now." Cana told her, much to Juvia's displeasure.

"Okay, you go work your magic and I'll go deal with Gray." Hawk said. Hawk headed to the guild to confront Gray. He burst through the guild doors. "Gray Fullbuster!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk, why are you yelling?" Gray asked, a little uneasy.

Hawk stomped towards him. He grabbed Gray by the back of the shirt and began dragging him outside. "You're coming with me."

"Oi, let me go!" Gray yelled, trying to break free.

Hawk picked him up and looked him dead in the eye. "Let's talk about your love life." Hawk said with a smile.

Gray looked at him in shock for a moment. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." Hawk said. "We have to talk."

"Why?"

"There's a certain girl that you're making sad."

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Wow she wasn't lying, you really don't notice her." Hawk said a little surprised. "Gray, I realize you're an Ice-Wizard, but that doesn't mean you have to be so cold."

"Haha, now who are you talking about?"

"Juvia."

"Juvia? She just likes messing with me."

"Are you an idiot? She hasn't been messing with you. She legit has feelings for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she has the same lost eyes Cana had when I had to leave."

Gray's eyes widened in shock. He remembered the look in Cana's eyes when Hawk left. Then Gray began to blush. "You're saying she likes me that much?"

"Oh yeah."

"I-I don't know if I can deal with that." Gray said, starting to panic.

Hawk chuckled. "Don't worry, it may be hard but you'll never be happier." Gray smiled nevously.

...

"Juvia is too embarrassed." Juvia told Cana.

"Why, you're not showing that much." Cana said.

Juvia stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long blue dress. It showed a lot of leg and cleavage. "Juvia isn't sure about this. What if Gray still doesn't notice me?"

"Don't worry, Hawk is good at this for some reason."

"Juvia hopes so."

...

"Gray relax. And stop taking your clothes off!" Hawk told him. They were standing under the cherry blossom tree in South Gate Park.

"I can't relax! What if you're wrong and she really has been messing with me?" Gray shouted in a panic.

"You know you're just looking for excuses now."

Gray glared at him for a moment. "Damn it, you're right." Hawk chuckled. "That doesn't mean I'm any less nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Hawk, I've brought the lucky lady!" Cana called over. She walked Juvia over then grabbed Hawk and dragged him away.

"Don't you think that dress is a little much?" Hawk whispered.

"This is Gray we're talking about. The less clothes someone wears the more comfortable he is." Cana whispered back.

Gray and Juvia stood nervously, not looking at each other. This went on for a few minutes until Gray did something rather surprising. "Screw this!" He shouted. He walked up to Juvia and began kissing her, much to Juvia's surprise. After a moment Gray broke the kiss. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Juvia really liked it." Juvia told him, blushing heavily.

"Really?"

"Juvia really likes Gray. She's wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"Why'd you wait?"

"Juvia didn't think you like her back."

"That's my fault. I never took what you said seriously."

"What changed?"

Gray brushed the hair from her eyes. "I guess I realized how beautiful you are."

Juvia smiled and hugged him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Gray hugged her back. "I think I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**My third one shot. I think I like this one the most. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail **

**I'll Make You Big**

Hawk had taken a rather difficult job off the board. One that required a partner. Unfortunatly, Cana was no where to be found. So he flipped a coin. Either bring Natsu or someone else. After the coin continued to land on Natsu's side, he gave up and grabbed Gajeel. "Let's go." He said, dragging Gajeel outside. Lily followed behind, unsure whether to help.

"Oi, what the hell? Let me go!" Gajeel tried to break free, but Hawk was surprisingly strong. When they got outside, Hawk let him. Gajeel jumped to his feet and got right in Hawk's face. "What's the big idea dragging me out here? You wanna fight?" Hawk held the paper in front of Gajeel's face. Gajeel looked it over and smiled. "Why didn't you say so? This should be fun."

...

"God damn, I hate Dark Guilds!" Gajeel shouted. He, Hawk and Lily were standing over at least fifty bodies.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." As soon as Hawk said that, he winced in pain.

"Just grab the artifact!"

Lily already had the artifact in his hands. He handed it to Hawk, before changing back into a regular Exceed. Then they headed on their way. They traveled in silence for a while, but Hawk didn't like silence. So he decided to pry. "So why didn't you tell your girlfriend where you were going?"

Gajeel blushed slightly. "What Girlfriend?"

"Come on I know you're kinda slow, but you know what I'm talking about."

"Who you calling slow? I'm not a block head like Salamander!"

"Then answer my question."

Gajeel sighed in defeat. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Why not? She clearly likes you."

"That's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"I am." Hawk gave him a confused look. "Right, you weren't here. I was the one who hurt her during the war with Phantom Lord."

"Has she forgiven you?"

"Yes."

"Then there isn't a problem."

"You don't get it. I'm a monster."

"No, you're just not delicate."

"That's the problem! I'm afraid just being me will get her hurt."

"Then practice being gentle."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"It's easy. When we get back I'll show you."

Gajeel just looked at him, nervously.

...

They returned to the guild and Hawk began trying to teach him. It wasn't easy. Gajeel was rough with everything and got frustrated easily. Even picking flowers was a failed attempt. Now they were sitting in Gajeel's house, Hawk trying to think of something else. "Maybe we should take a break." He said in defeat.

"Finally. I knew this was a waste of time." Gajeel told him.

Hawk sat back and started thinking. That's when he noticed Gajeel take out his guitar. After the day they had, Hawk watched in awe at how gentle Gajeel was with that guitar. He held it carefully. Tuned it deligently. And played it beautifully. "I think we figured it out." Hawk said.

"Figured what out?"

"How you can be more gentle."

"I don't want to try more of sissy ideas."

"Okay rude." Hawk said, taking offence to that. "What are you doing right now?"

"Listening to you."

"I meant with your hands."

"Playing the guitar, so what?" That's when it hit him. Or so he thought. "I should get her a guitar!"

Hawk looked at him in disbelief. "No you idiot! Treat her like your guitar!"

"Like my guitar? You mean take care of it like it's my life?"

"That's what love is about."

Gajeel blushed. "L-love? Who's talking about love?"

"You're so bad at being defensive."

"Shut up!"

...

Hawk and Gajeel stood outside the guild. "I can't do this."

"Don't wimp out on me. Since when do you get scare?"

"I'm not scare!"

"I think you are." Hawk taunted.

"I'll prove to you I'm not scared!" Gajeel marched into the guild.

"That was too easy." Hawk said following him.

Gajeel walked towards Levy's table. She was laughing with Jet and Droy. Gajeel noticed the closer he got, the faster his heart would beat. As soon as he arrived at the table, he felt tongue tided. But he didn't have to talk first. "Oh my goodness! Gajeel where'd you get that cut?" Levy cried.

"Huh, where?"

"Right here, above your eye." She pointed out. Gajeel winced when she touched it. "Come on, I'll fix it." Normally Gajeel would argue, but he went along. Levy led him to the infirmary. He sat down next to the medicine cabinet. Levy fished around inside before pulling out the bandages. "Now hold still." She gently wrapped the bandage around his head. "There you go. All better."

"Th-thanks."

She looked him over. "Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet." Gajeel didn't say anything. "Gajeel?" Gajeel still didn't say anything. "Fine. You don't have to talk to me." She said sadly. She turned to put the bandages back.

"I like you!" That must of slipped out, because he immediately covered his mouth.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Levy asked not turning around.

Gajeel hesitated. "I like you." He said sincerely. She turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Oi, are you okay?" He asked nervously.

She couldn't help but hug him. "Better than ever." Gajeel smiled and hugged her back. It was a warm, gentle hug. They stayed that way for awhile, but eventually broke their embrace. There was a bit of an awkward silence. "I guess I should put these back." She went to put the bandages back, but she couldn't quite get them on the shelf. "Looks like I'm still to small."

Gajeel nodged her hand and the bandages slid into place. "Remember, I'm here to make you big."


End file.
